Bella's First Day of School
by Thomas N
Summary: Bella went to school in Forks for the first time. The timelines have been adjusted, so it's 2016ish. More chapters are being added. I didn't proofread any of this. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Bella woke up on November 13 feeling excited and nervous. Today was the day she began her new life as a Forks Spartan. She attended an elite private school in Phoenix, so she had no idea what to expect going into a public school.

"It's not going to be any different," Bella said to herself while washing her booty out in the shower. "School is school, and everyone is there for the same reason: to learn."

Bella quickly dried off, and then she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs. She grabbed a bagel, smeared some cream cheese on it, and threw it in the garbage. "I think I'll visit McDonalds instead. That way I have something hearty on my stomach.

When she arrived at the drive-thru, Bella ordered a bacon egg and cheese biscuit combo with a Hi-C. She ate it in her old af truck while she thought about how much fun the people at her old private school would have picking on her because of her truck. Since she was going to public school, she thought there may be someone with an older car.

Bella pulled up to the school. She turned off the engine and was immediately frightened.

"THIS THE FIFTEENTH MOTHERFUCKIN TIME I DONE CALLED AND LEFT YO ASS MESSAGES. I DONE TEXT YO BITCH ASS, AND YOU AIN'T RESPONDED TO NOTHIN. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU DOIN? WHO THE FUCK IS YO OUT THERE WITH? YOU THINK I'M STUPID? MY GIRLS ALREADY DONE PUT ME UP ON YO ASS TODAY. WHEN YOU GET HERE, I GOT SOME NEWS FOR YO BITCH ASS."

Bella peaked out her window to see a scantily dressed girl walking away from the vicinity of her truck. "That was weird," she thought. She went into the building. Her eyes immediately turned to the sign that said "CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 1997." Seeing that it is 2016, she found it odd. "I guess they just had a reunion? It's odd to have it on an off year."

Just at that point, a wild heard of students walked by screaming "betcha can't whip like me, can't fetty wap like me..."

Bella rolled her eyes and headed into the office. "I'm a new student, and I need to be enrolled." A student was sitting behind the desk, texting. It was that girl from the parking lot. Without looking up, the girl handed her a stack of papers. Bella quickly filled them out. The guidance counselor called for her.

The guidance counselor looked tired, not like she hadn't slept well, but how she regretted her life choices. "Okay, let's take you to your classes," she said standing. Bella stood and walked out with her.


	2. Chapter 2: First Period

Author's Note: forgot about this shit

Bella walked with the terminally depressed guidance counselor to her first class. It was choir. She hadn't signed up for choir, but the other elective wasn't a good fit. Apparently the Spanish teacher had left after the class wouldn't stop throwing liquor bottles at her in the middle of class. They couldn't find another teacher, so they just spent the whole class doing whatever.

Bella walked into the room, and the guidance counselor had already turned around yelling at kids having sex in the hallway. The choir director said to get out My Neck. Bella had never heard of that song. The choir began singing.

 _All you ladies pop your pussy like this_

 _Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss_  
 _All you ladies pop your pussy like this_  
 _Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss_  
 _Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now_  
 _Lick it good suck this pussy, just like you should_  
 _Right now, Lick it good_  
 _suck this pussy just like you should_  
 _My Neck, my back_  
 _Lick my pussy and my crack,_

 _My Neck, my back_  
 _Lick my pussy and my crack_  
 _My Neck, my back_  
 _Lick my pussy and my crack_  
 _My Neck, my back_  
 _Lick my pussy and my crack_  
 _My Neck, my back_  
 _Lick my pussy and my crack_

When there were about 15 minutes left of class, this girl named La'Tahjeeona showed up at the door. She was screaming "Honestee over there is the biggest bitch at Forks. She done fucked my man last night."

Honestee responded "DID SHE JUST CALL ME A BITCH?!" She ran up and got in La'Tahjeeona's face. "Say it again! Say it again!"

La'Tahjeeona yelled in her face "bitch go buy some Listerene!"

That's when it happened. Honestee punched La'Tahjeeona in the face, and it was on. They were throwing punches. Ms. Browning (the choir teacher, did I mention that? Also if her name changes later in the story it's because I forgot what I named her) pulled Honestee off.

"Tahjee, go to your class." Ms. Browning made Honestee go back to her seat. Bella thought to herself, is nothing going to happen? Like that girl is bleeding, and there's a tooth in the floor. The bell rang, and it was time for second period. Bella was what the fucking herself into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Passing Period

Bella went to the bathroom between first and second periods because she had to take a shit.


	4. Chp3TheRestofPassing&Alg2 REVIEW PLEASE!

Bella heard a commotion coming from the hallway.

"I know what you are," said a girl that Bella hadn't seen all day.

"Say it. Out loud," came an amphibious sounding voice.

"A LYING MOTHAFUCKING BITCH ASS HO!" The next sound was the sound of a riot. There was a fight that was worse than the fight from choir who I forgot their names of. The suicidal looking guidance counselor, Mrs. Janet, came rushing to the scene.

"oh my gosh oh my gosh" there was a sound of sheer desperation in her voice. Bella thought to herself "this little skinny bitch must not do any guidance or counseling. She's always running around taking care of some bad ass kids."

Mrs. Jenet pulled the two off of each other. Bella decided to go to try to find her Algebra 2 class on her own.

She walked into the room.

"Aww hell no, this bitch did NOT just walk into this motherfucking classroom!" Bella was terrified as she entered the room. Then she heard from right behind her.

"Hell the yes I did! Try something."

"Get out!" called a stern voice from behind her. It was Mrs. Jennet.

When class finally started, Bella was annoyed by the number of times this little white boy called out "21" to every answer. Like wtf. Plus Bella was pretty sure this wasn't even Algebra 2. They were talking about Order of Operations. That's some fifth grade shit.


	5. Chapter 5 or something

Right before the bell was to ring dismissing students from second period, the announcements came on.

 _Pardon the interruption, but this is your friendly Trojan Condoms Announcements._

"Why the fuck announcements coming on at 10:00?" Honestee asked from across the room.

 _Students please stop having intercourse in the hallway. There are too many incidences of this, and it is explicitly against the student handbook. The janitors are tired of cleaning the bodily fluids that go along with those actions. Also, China Palace has been instructed not to deliver any more food to the school. Please stand for the school song._

 ** _For 10.99 you can it it from behind._**

 ** _Video me giving you head that's face time._**

 ** _Murder my pussy without the gun shot._**

 ** _Just shoot me in my asscrack with a cumshot._**

Bella decided it was time to withdraw from school. She looked over to some heavy twerking going on. The algebra teacher was crying. As the announcements ended, the bell rang.

Bella stepped into the hallway. There was screaming, as she had grown accustomed. She's pretty sure that there hadn't been a moment without screaming all day. Then she saw him. He looked like a Hollister Model (Author's Note: I was in high school in the late 2000s. I don't know what's popular now).

"WHO IS HE?" Bella asked out loud because she thought no one could hear her because all the ghetto people were screaming.

"Oh, he's a Cullen," she heard from behind her. She turned around. A girl who was clearly pregnant answered. "He has like 12 siblings, and they're all in the same grade. I think their mom had a show on TLC or something."

"Wow, what do you know about him?" Bella asked the pregnant ho.

"The whole family must've come from fucking Alabama or something because they're all dating each other. Bitch, when one of them gets pregnant, they're going to have one of those kids who come out with 7 eyeballs or some shit like that. They need to stop."

Bella thought more about the incestuous family, but she got distracted by some guy who had his dick out peeing into an open locker. The bell rang, and she was tardy, but so were 200 other people apparently.


End file.
